


Stupidity

by emungere



Series: Honor Bound [2]
Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're staring." Anotsu's voice is quiet.</p><p>"Yeah. Is that a problem?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> Posted: 20 September 2003
> 
> Thank you to Chrissy for beta reading and for being the other half of this two-person fandom.

Magatsu shuts the door behind them. They are lucky to have gotten the last room at the inn. The rains pounds down outside, sluicing across the roof and pouring to the ground in streams that drill into the soft earth.

Anotsu turns to him. He has loosed his hair, and it obscures half his face. The band he wears across his forehead is gone, and his feet are bare. Magatsu thinks about the number of people who have seen Anotsu like this.

"You're staring." Anotsu's voice is quiet.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" 

Anotsu doesn't reply, only shakes his head, which sends his hair farther across his face. He stands still and lets Magatsu stare. Lets Magatsu reach out and untie his kimono until it hangs open, his skin revealed in a long slit. Candlelight casts a flickering warmth over the scene and picks out the red in the cloth.

"Are you going to stare all night?"

"Maybe."

Anotsu smiles, warmth in his eyes. "As you like."

Magatsu pushes the hair away from Anotsu's face, damp strands clinging to his fingers. So beautiful. Candlelight and the warmth of Anotsu's skin and the look Anotsu is giving him. Wary, yearning.

He leans forward, slowly enough to watch the expression on Anotsu's face flicker to desire, to watch him lick his lips. Their lips meet, and Anotsu leans toward him, a sway of his long body like a slender tree bent with snow. Magatsu cups a hand around his jaw to control the kiss and meets no resistance.

He pulls away to whisper in Anotsu's ear. "I want to see you on your knees for me."

So graceful. Anotsu's every motion, gesture of his hand, cut of his sword. The way he folds himself down until he is looking up at Magatsu is no less smooth.

Magatsu continues to stare. He never gets enough of this man. On the walk here he glanced over at his companion once, twice, three times in the space of a few feet. He watched raindrops roll off Anotsu's nose, watched the way his kimono clung to his legs as he walked.

Now he watches as Anotsu unties his kimono and pushes it aside. Rests his forehead in the hollow of Magatsu's hip.

"Well?"

Anotsu turns his head fractionally and presses his lips to Magatsu's thigh.

"You want a written invitation?"

Anotsu looks up at him. Magatsu expected teasing, but this...isn't teasing. Anotsu's face is grave. One hand runs up and down Magatsu's leg. Still Anotsu does not speak.

Looking at him, Magatsu understands.

"Do it. Suck me." A wash of heat passes over him as he says the words, and he sees it echoed in Anotsu's shiver. In his immediate obedience.

Anotsu from above is all clean lines, his hair spilling straight on either side of his head, kimono spreading a near-perfect circle around his knees. It's almost unbelievable that such perfection is artless, but it's always like this with Anotsu. Always.

Magatsu rests hesitant fingers on the crown of Anotsu's head as a hot mouth closes around his cock. Then he's sucking in a breath and trying hard to keep his eyes open, because to miss a second of this would be unbearable.

Anotsu's tongue is a weapon Magatsu admires as much as his sword. Swift by nature, deliberate when he has to be, and all the more deadly because he nearly always speaks the truth.

Now the tongue that has made Magatsu squirm so often in the past is making him squirm for a different reason. So delicate along the side of his aching cock, behind to his balls, soft and light, never giving too much, never staying too long.

"Anotsu..." Intended as a threat, it comes out rather differently.

He barely catches Anotsu's softly spoken reply.

"I want this to last."

"Hate to disappoint you, but--"

"You never disappoint me."

For one second he can see Anotsu's eyes turned upwards to meet his through long lashes, can see the bare emotion there, the absolute truth of the words drawn in broad strokes.

He has to pull away, then, fall to his knees, kiss Anotsu's swollen lips and do everything but say the words. He's not sure the words would be true anyway. He's been in love before. Love just doesn't cover this.

Anotsu's voice vibrates against Magatsu's throat. "I was right in the middle of something, you know."

"Don't let me stop you from getting back to it."

And he lets go, with as much reluctance to get a blow job as he has ever known in his life, simply because it means letting go.

"Stand up."

"Why?"

"You wanted me on my knees for you. Stand up."

Magatsu's legs shake as he obeys.

Pause. Their eyes meet.

"I want you so much." The words pulled from him are trite, but they are so true it hurts to say them.

Anotsu blinks once, slowly. "I'm here. You have me. I will deny you nothing."

"Nothing?"

"For tonight, nothing."

But Anotsu doesn't wait for requests. He takes Magatsu's cock in his hand, then in his mouth.

Wet and hot and sudden enough to make Magatsu cry out. One hand cups his ass, pulling him closer as Anotsu devours him one inch at a time. Further inside Anotsu's mouth, clinging to his hair in desperation, voice gone out of his control, and he hears himself keening, moaning, begging. The mouth on him is soft and slow and languorous, making him shake, eating him alive. He collapses when he is finally allowed to come, shuddering through the last gasps of pleasure in Anotsu's sheltering arms.

"Anything?" he asks a moment later.

"I have said so. I will deny you nothing."

"So you're sticking to that just because you said so."

"If you want to put it that way."

"What happened to your lack of honor?"

"I cannot be other than honorable with you."

Magatsu holds his breath for a moment, not sure he can say it, not sure he should. Not sure if it will change things, or if he can stand to have things change.

"Say you love me. You don't have to mean it, just..."

His voice is shaking. Love doesn't cover it. He would kiss the hem of Anotsu's robes and be grateful for it if he could have nothing else. Need. Worship. Stupidity.

Anotsu kisses his forehead. "I hardly know what the word means. But if I have loved anyone in my life--"

Magatsu cuts him off with a kiss, suddenly unwilling to hear the sentence completed.

Stupidity, definitely.


End file.
